For example, JP 2013-218954 A (PTL 1) below discloses an invention relating to a light emitting device including a light source, a wavelength converting member, a light guide plate, and others.
The wavelength converting member is provided between the light source and the light guide plate, and absorbs light emitted from the light source and then produces light having a wavelength different from the wavelength of the light mitted. In the wavelength converting member; for example, a wavelength converting material is encapsulated in a cylindrical receptacle made of glass or the like. The wavelength converting material includes fluorescent pigment, fluorescent dye, quantum dots, or the like.